


Lore Notes : Chapter 1

by Voicefullofmoney



Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voicefullofmoney/pseuds/Voicefullofmoney
Series: Balance: Dragon Age Lore Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889605





	Lore Notes : Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** :

-Qunari: An umbrella term used to describe the white-haired, metallic-skinned race of horned humanoids who originate from an area north of Tevinter. Qunari are generally taller and more physically robust than humans.

-Vitaar: War paint made from a substance toxic to all races except the Qunari. It hardens the skin and is often worn in lieu of armor/helmets 

-Dalish: Nomadic elvish clans who live isolated from human society in order to preserve elvish culture. Dalish elves receive facial tattoos as part of a religious coming-of-age ceremony. 

-The Conclave: A meeting between the Templars and Free Mages called by Divine Justinia. An explosion at this meeting killed all the gathered religious and civil leaders. Aang was the only survivor. 

-The Fade: The realm of spirits and demons, where magic and dreams come from. 

-Herald of Andraste: Witnesses from outside the blast radius of the explosion at the Conclave claim they saw a glowing figure emerge from the Fade to protect the survivor, Aang. Many believe that it was Andraste, the central figure of Southern Chantry's religion, who saved Aang from the explosion. Because of this, Aang has become known as the "Herald of Andraste" and is treated as a holy figure by those who believe that his powers are a blessing from the Maker. 

-Inquisition: An organization created after the explosion at the Conclave in an attempt to restore order to Thedas. The Inquisition has in large part been relying on Aang to help recruit allies. 

-Vashoth: Members of the Qunari race who are born outside of Qunari culture/religion. Literally translates to “grey ones.” 

-Magister: A member of the Magisterium, the ruling body of Tevinter society. Long ago, Tevinter was a great empire ruled by mages that controlled much of Thedas. Its influence has greatly diminished since then, but it continues to be a mageocracy.

-Fasta vass: A Tevene curse.


End file.
